It is commonly accepted today that users keep and rely on stored “phonebook” information in or on their mobile communication devices (e.g., cellular telephones). The phonebook is typically entered by the user of a mobile device using a user interface of the device such as a keypad. The user's contacts, such as friends, family, and frequently-called entities are associated in the phonebook with one or more phone numbers and other information that is then stored in a memory device, e.g. a flash memory, on the device. This enables easy and convenient dialing of the user's contacts from the user's device without the need to remember and re-enter the full phone number for each contact when the user wishes to call the contact.
In addition, it is common for mobile devices to include a display such that an incoming call identifies to the user of the device who the incoming call is from if the incoming call is from a contact of the user that is in the user's phonebook. The incoming call is simply matched to a phone number stored in the phonebook, and the incoming caller's name is shown to the user on the display of the mobile device rather than displaying the phone number of the caller. Alternately, even for unknown callers, the name and/or phone number of the caller can be displayed on the callee's mobile device through a “caller ID” feature.
More features for identifying the identity of callers are desired. And more features for determining the status of those in one's phonebook or contacts list are also desired. The present disclosure provides systems and methods for enhancing and creating such new features.